


Wraith

by DragoLord19D



Category: Shadows of Mordor, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Cross-posted on SpaceBattles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoLord19D/pseuds/DragoLord19D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his daughter Danny Triggers and now haunts the evil of Brockton Bay as... The Wraith...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wraith

**A 'repurposed' warehouse, E88 territory.**

No one noticed the first one, he had been lurking around the edge of the barrel-fire's light. Most likely a new recruit or he pissed most of the little grouping of thugs off.

 ** _Does it matter?_**  
No but this isn't a few doped up Merchants pushing drugs, most of them will have a little bit of training. You may not feel the pain but being shot HURTS.  
 **Truth my partner... Hmmm... If we separate them they will become much easier to hunt...**

I looked over my... Prey? Yes that sounds right, my prey and nod..

****

Alex Willet aka Skinny to his E88 'Brothers' was a hard man, having done a four year stretch in prison for assault, suspected in three murders. "...And after the race traitor coughed up his wallet and keys I stuck the gun in his face and asked if she was worth taking a bullet for..." _  
Ting-ting_

"What was that?" Not a easy man to frighten, which is why he was one of Empire 88's many street Lieutenants.  
 _Ting-ting_

"Ah, it's nothing. Some joker with a bell?" Maybe it's time for fate to teach him a little.  
 _Ting-ting_

A more curious one moves closer to the sound... And into my trap.

I explode from the shadowed corner, my staff lashing out at his head. As he fell I disappear into the shadows once more.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?"SHIT CAPE!"

 **_This would be easier if you simply used a blade my partner.._ ** _  
True but I WILL be a hero... And that means don't kill unless you have too... Oh can't have that now._

As Alex dove behind some cover instead of firing into shadows the cape fucker dove into like the rest of his Brothers he's fumbling with a cellphone he pulled from his pocket, "Fuckfuck gotta call backuAHHH!!!"

I lower my arms, the bow construct fades as does the arrow in the leaders hand. This is a private party, no inviting friends...

The _Click!Click!Click!_ of firing pins falling on an empty camber signals the beginning of my next move. Instead from the corner they've turned into so much Swiss cheese I come from above, my staff spinning right into the temple of one unlucky bastard. His partner tries a quick right uppercut, just to get the butt of my staff across his jaw. With a few powerful blows I knock down the rest of the group just leaving  
 _Click!  
_ Him.

"Lucky for me I'm left-handed huh bitch? Why don't you drop that staff?"

 _He's cocky._ __ **  
**He has every right to be, he has a gun to the back of our head...  
Actually he's right where I want him.  
"...didn't you hear me? I SAID!"

I turned, seizing him by his neck. _**"Kneel."**_ His knees buckle, the utter fear in his eyes glowing slightly to me. I almost tenderly laid a hand on his face, _**"Now, when someone asks who did this, tell them the shadows will no longer hide evil done within it."**_ I feel the icy heat of my power burn my handprint onto his face, _**"Tell them a Wraith did this."**_

I walk away from the gibbering man while dialing a number I learn to dial with my eyes closed, "This is the PRT hotline, how can I help you?"

 **** _"You should send someone to this phone."_ I drop the phone on a nearby table and step away, but not before leaving a little something behind..

********

**A few hours later**

It was days like this that he hated ever Triggering, just one headache after another... Armsmaster made a mental note to add a massage function to his helmet as he swung off of his bike, wincing as his battered armor gave him a small shock. While the algorithm helped, intervening in a fight between Lung and who turned out to be the Undersiders had still left him battered, bruised and with some serious damage to his armor.

"Armsmaster!"

He mentally groaned, he was NOT in the mood to deal with him, "Yes Assault?"

"Sorry about calling you out here but we've got something... weird... and I was hoping you could help."

Armsmaster frowned, noticing that usually jokester cape was unusually sober, "Walk me thru it."

Assault started towards the warehouse, "About 0035 the PRT hotline received a call to quote 'send someone to this phone.' A PRT patrol swung thru about 0107, they called us."

Armsmaster stepped thru the door, slightly frowning as he didn't see anything worth his time away from his repair bench, "It looks likes there was a gun fight here, are you sure it wasn't a simple shootout?"

"That's what the patrol thought at first too then they found this guy" Assault held out a Polaroid to his skeptical boss. "And his beaten up buddies."

After a quick look Armsmaster frowned, "That burn... Icikler?"*

Assault nodded, "That's what we thought at first but he keeps on babbling about a Wraith..."

"A wraith..." Armsmaster stroked his slightly singed beard.

"A new Vigilante maybe? Something like Shadow Stalker?"

"Maybe." Armsmaster looked around, "Other then the casings from the E88 is there anything else? I'm sure that PRT can take care of that."

"Ah, well this is the freaky part..." Assault rubbed his hands, "Well, it would be easier just to show you." He points behind Armsmaster, who turns around... And his jaw drops.

"What. The hell?"

********

_**AWAKEN** _

Danny Hebert's eyes shot open, "Jesus!"

_**It is seven in the Morn, youDID ask to awaken at this time.** _

Danny groaned, rolling out of bed, "And you get no pleasure messing with me?"

He could feel the smirk, _**I never said that my friend.**_

Danny rolled his eyes as he stumbled down the stairs, the scent of a certain life-giving liquid luring him to the kitchen.

After turning the mud into drinkable coffee he looked out the window. Where most people would see their own reflection he saw someone truly different, "So I had that dream again."

The smile he received would disturb most people, but after seeing the face it was on in every reflective surface for the last two months Danny had grown use to it. _**Truly?**_

Danny took a sip as he thought back to the dream in question, "Yes, the black armored figure and everything."

**_And you are sure it is not this Kaiser or All-Father I have see in your memories?_ **

Danny nodded as he renised his mug out and placed it on the counter, "From everything I saw I'm sure theres no way they could cover up a battle that size or those ....creatures ."

 _ **Very well**_ Danny could only chuckle as he feel his passenger grumble.

After quickly popping a bagel in the toaster Danny climbed the stairs to dressed for work, an empty bed arresting his progress a few steps down the hallway. "Taylor..."

A slight pressure on his shoulder cause him look up, Wraith was standing in the mirror his hand on Danny's shoulder.

**_From your memories she was wonderful and kind child... I wish I could of meet her._ **

Danny sighed and walked on, "I wish... I wish you had too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I've read almost every different type of 'Taylor gets a different power' and a few where 'Danny gets powers too' but I have yet to read one where there's no Taylor only Danny. I mean, no rebirths, no comebacks, I mean dead and worm:p chow.
> 
> I was watching E3 coverage and I realized this would be perfect for him:  
> Shadows of Mordor.


End file.
